Lord Chancellor Final Election Speeches
'' "Unos pro omnibus, omnus pro uno''" Note: 'This page is out-dated. No further edits are needed. ' '- The Admin Team ' Speeches Albert Spark My friends and fellow citizens of Switzerland, After looking at the past, and seeing the future, upon my inaguration we shall see changes in this great nation! This nation has always had potential and was once a power to be feared, once a power feared by my own country. But now it lays in ruins. We need to build this nation back to its former strength! We need to begin with the stricter hiring and selecting of government officials, especially those ofnhigh positions. We look at the Trial of Ariana Cruz and see why this is needed! Then there is the structure of what these officials can and can not do. We need a document that specifies how far they can go. We also need to combine the Finance and Welfare Ministries seeing as both can function better as one rather than many. And most importantly we need to simpliy the military. As it grows perhaps it can be divided more, but as of now we need any kin dof military and need to combine as one. Now let us not forget that a nation also needs its trade with other foreign nations and its alliances. These are vital to our friends in the large trade cities. We need to strengthen our alliance with my good country of Romania and begin trading, but even more, ally ourselves with France, our own neighbors. Not only do we need to do that but resolve any conflicts amongst any other countries we have. Unless they are Spain, we need to resolve these things so it is not bothersome in our future. I await to see your decisions, great friends, fellow citizens, and great Dukes of the Cantons. I now sign off. Albert Spark, 1746! Richard Venables Citizens of Switzerland, the Major Richard Venables am a seasoned politician and Military officer, but i will say this switzerland needs change and i want to deliver it, i want to get more people interested in the Swiss Role Play, also i want to make it so Switzerland and Sweden and Romania have better diplomatic relations and also reform the government to be for the people! here are my promises for if i become Lord Chancellor *52% more spending on Education, *Increased Spending on Military Defences *62 Schools planned for the four districts of Switzerland *Diplomatic Meetings with Russia, and Sweden *Lowering Taxes by 22% a year *Intergrating the Swiss Trading Co. with the Zurich Trading Co. to make one United Trading Company! Also now i have made plans to rebuild the Schloss as an institute to learning and science! Also a military contract with Reaver Industries to provide weapons and ammunition, along with skyships designed by Reaver Industries based off King Georges Skyships. School spending as well as lowering taxes are our main priority and we shall lower taxes to 15% per a month instead of the former 32% a month, also Trade Rights for the STC and ZTC will be combined into the UTC. I swear to uptain the rights of the citizens of Switzerland, and promise to keep these promises. Sincerly Sir Richard Venables, 1746 "The Future is not so far off, lets make it get here faster!" Bleke Kroshbon District Votes Write the second section of your page here. Bern Bern hereby votes for Albert Spark as Lord Chancellor. *Albert Spark ~ 63.29% *Richard Venables ~ 35.59% *Blek Kroshbon ~ 1.12% Zurich The popular vote from this Canton goes to Prinz Bleke Kroshbon Albert Spark - 49% Prinz Bleke Kroshbon - 51% Jura The popular vote in this district goes to Albert Spark HRH King Albert Spark of Romania %88.8 HRH Prince Blek Kroshbon of Swizerland %22.1 Richard Venables - %0.1 Grandubuden